Sailor Scouts in Tortall
by Raven Hood
Summary: It's chaos when the Scouts and your beloved author goes to Tortall. What will happen first. It's a parady, and it's funny. R&R.


Hey my fans (all six or so of you), I thought about trying my luck with comedy crossovers. So I'm going to try it out. You know, Vent. Make fun of my two favorite things in the world, besides Robin Hood. Sailor Moon, and Tortall.  
  
Raven Hood (me): We now join our sailor Senshi at the arcade. Ami: Come on Usagi, we need to go to Rai's temple for the Senshi meeting. Minako: We'd have to pry Rai off her Sailor V game first. Makoto: *stares at the arcade guy* He looks like my last boyfreind! Chibbi-Usa walkes in with Mamaru, Sestuna, Michiru, Hutaru, and Huruka. Chibbi-Usa: Look what I got! Every one but Usaki and Rai turned to look. It was a crystal. Ami: Where'd you get that. Chibbi-Usa: Some guy was giving them away. I got some for all of you. He also gave me is card. She showed them his card ("Random evil guy", *Sorry Masako) as she held out crystals to everyone. A sudden storm formed overhead and lightning flashed. A man burst into the room. Evil Guy: Now you will disappear from this world and I'll gather energy for the Negaverse! Usagi: stuff it! We've beaten everything from the negaverse and we'll beat you. They transformed. Raven: Crap. All: We are the Sailor Seshi! Protectors of Love and Justice! Raven: Thanks, man, really. Why'd you have to do this? Evil Guy: This is a cross over, remember, I'm just doing what I'm paid for. Raven: *muttering* Where'd you come from, Power Rangers? Sailor Senshi: Hello? Aren't we the heroes? Raven: Go on. Tuxedo Mask steps foreward. Raven: *mutters* Crap. Tuxedo Mask: Your evil ways will be stopped for I shall fong you by throwing my Rose at you and cutting you with a thorn. He pulled out a rose from his jacket. Evil guy: Stuff it! The world goes black around the Sailor Senshi and TM. Usagi: *echoing* Where are we Sestu-chan? Sestuna: What! Just because I'm a keeper of time I know everything about inter deminsions? Raven: Who else in this group has knowledge of time crap? They appeared on a flat dirt ground. Pluto: I don't know where we are! Kel: Your in the page's training yard in City of Corus in the realm of Tortall. The scouts turned to see a bunch of little kids and a grown woman infront of them. Raven: Don't ask--- Kel: Who are you? Raven: --who they are! Crap! Sailor Scouts: We are the protectors of love and Justice! The Sailor Senshi! Sailor Moon: And I am Sailor Moon! Neal and the others come up. Neal: Who-- Raven clamps a hand over his mouth. Raven: Don't. Ten minutes later. The knights lead the girls into the castle thrown room. Alanna, Thayet, and Kel are all hanging on Tuxedo Mask. Thayet: He's sooo Dreamy! Meanwhile, the scouts drool over Jonathan, Roul, Prince Roald, Cleon, Neal, and George Cooper while the aboved named drool over the scouts. Makoto *Stares at Neal*: He looks like my last boyfriend! Shinko and Yuki are sulking in a corner. Shinko: Skanks. Rai and Usagi, suddenly ten times bigger through Anime, stand over them. Usagi: I am not a skank. I am the moon Princess. And those Players are on my Mamu-ko. Suddenly Roger (not dead), Maggur (the scanran warlord), Blyce (the Gallan necromancer), and Orzone appear. Makoto *Staring at Roger*: He looks like my last boyfriend! Roger: I will kill you Alanna! Alanna: drop dead! Roger shoots a lighting bolt at Alanna, totally missing her and hitting TM, who dissappers from existance. Raven: Yay! Usagi: Momo-ko! Usagi turns to Roger. Sailor Moon: MOON FRISBEE! (that's the japanese version of Moon Tiara Magic) Usagi, being the air head that she is, misses and destroys a wall that falls on Chibbi-Usa. Raven: It's a holiday! Yay! Maggur pulls out a sword and charges at Kel, alonside with Blayce. Kel (I like her character): I'm the Protector of the Small! Kel grabs a glaive out of nowhere and cuts up both men in two swipes. Everyone: Yay! Shinko and Yugi: Those skanks aren't good for anything. Rai: Mars Fire Soul (Japanese form of Mars fireballs ignite) Alanna uses her magic to shield the two. Jupiter: Sparkling Wide Crasher! (At Orzone) Orzone being half metal, instantly is charred. Roger: I will kill you Alanna! Raven: I like Alanna! (Kicks Roger in the balls) Roger's eyes pop open. He thows a ball of fire at Raven, misses and Hits Venus. Raven: Ha Ha! Venus is on fire. Mercury: Shine Aqua Illusion! Blasts Venus agains a wall, knocking her out, but puts out the fire. Raven: Yay! Shinko throws a bladed fan at Roger, misses and hits Usagi on the head, dull end first. (I know, I know! IT's mean, but I can't stand her much) Princess Kalasin (from somewhere): Magic knights from another world! Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu appear in the middle of the room, fully dressed in Rune God Mode. Hikaru: I hate you Nova! Umi: Where are we? Fuu: Who are you? (to scouts) Raven: Why DOES EVERYONE ASK THEM THAT!? Kalasin: Sorry I didn't mean to bring you. Scouts: We are the sailor Senshi! Protectors of Love and Justice. The Magic Knights of Cephiro go back to Cephiro. Huruka: Why were we written in this? We obviously aren't in it much. Raven: Hold on, you get the fun part. Now that there aren't any badguys and half the scouts are out cold or dead, the heroes turn on each other. Alanna and Jupiter throw lightning at each other. Kel slashes at Mercury as murcury blasts her with Bubbles. Thayet's running around because Rai set her dress on fire. Raven: Ok. Now outer Senshi! Grab a guy! Raven grabs Neal. Sestuna grabbs Numair. Michiru grabs Jonathan. Hutaru grabbs Prince Roald. And Huruna extinguishes Thayet's dress and grabbs her. Pluto: Time Gate Open! The gates of Time open and Raven and the outer scouts run through with their guys and Thayet. But not before Hutaru can drop her glaive and destroy the world. The outer scouts, the peps the grabbed, and Raven return to Tokyo, where Pluto uses her deadly scream to kill the Random Evil Guy. Raven: No more dumb speeches. 


End file.
